1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate used for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel that displays an image using light transmissivity and a backlight assembly that is disposed under the LCD panel and provides the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The first substrate includes gate lines extending in a first direction, data lines extending in a second direction intersecting the first direction thin-film transistors (TFTs) electrically connected to the gate lines and the data lines, and pixel electrodes electrically connected to the TFTs.
As the data lines and the gate lines intersect, an overlap capacitance is generated between the data lines and the gate lines, so that the load of the LCD panel is increased. Because gate signals applied to the gate lines or data signals applied to the data lines experience additional loads as high as the overlap capacitance, the gate and data signals may be delayed.